<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Up In Smoke (Rintarou Suna x Female OC) by teeyoomi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26667064">Up In Smoke (Rintarou Suna x Female OC)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/teeyoomi/pseuds/teeyoomi'>teeyoomi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Daddy Kink, Drug Use, F/M, Mutual Pining, Swearing, Unprotected Sex, a lot of swearing, under the influence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:16:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26667064</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/teeyoomi/pseuds/teeyoomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nina Miura has had possibly the worst day of her life. But what she didn't expect was the way that the night would end.</p><p> </p><p>A teeyoomi/shintorii collab fic!! See notes for more info!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character - Relationship, Rintarou Suna, Rintarou Suna/Original Female Character(s), Rintarou Suna/female OC, Suna Rintarou - Relationship, Suna Rintarou/Original Female Character(s), Suna Rintarou/female OC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Up In Smoke (Rintarou Suna x Female OC)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Wow. This fic. This fic RIGHT HERE killed me. I had so much fun writing this with the actual love of my life shintorii (check out her tumblr, you won't regret it, I promise).</p><p>I only take partial credit for this, because, truly, this was a collaborative effort. Hell, I probably only take about 40% of the credit because shintorii's work is just THAT good. So show her some love and check out both our tumblrs for more of our writing (same user names). I'm posting this here because it's LONG and she doesn't have an AO3 account. </p><p>Stay tuned for more collabs in the future!</p><p>This has not been beta-read, so if you see any mistakes...no you didn't :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Today was just not a good day. Everything WAS going smoothly, until Nina Miura got to class. Upon finding that she left her computer at home, she bit her lip to prevent screaming in the middle of the lecture hall. She heaved a deep sigh, resigning herself to taking notes by hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One hour and a numb hand later, she exited the lecture hall, notebook full of several pages of nearly inteligible notes. She didn’t dare think how she was going to transcribe them. That was an issue for a later time. She stopped by the cafe on campus to get a drink, but, again, today was just not her day. Someone on a bike nearly ran her over as she exited the cafe, spilling her newly purchased drink down her shirt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mother </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucker</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she cursed under her breath, now out of time to get another drink and make it to her second class on time. She grumbled to herself the entire way to the next lecture hall, quickly stopping in the bathroom to attempt to fix her shirt. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe I should just go home</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she thought to herself, not looking forward to sitting through this next lecture. Her hand was already cramping just thinking about it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time she got home later that evening and changed into clean clothes, the sun was just starting to set and she was </span>
  <em>
    <span>exhausted</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The only thing on her mind packing a bowl and vegging out in front of the tv. But, of COURSE, when she checked her stash she was out. Bone dry. Not even enough to scrape up into a tiny bowl. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now that she was in the comfort of her own home, however, she could let loose the fierce scream she had been holding back. After, she took another deep breath, calming herself, she picked up her phone and sent a text off to her dealer/friend Suna, asking if he could come over and help her out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Suna was currently wedged between the two largest pillows he could find on a bean bag while smashing away at the guitar controller in his lap, the blunt resting between his lips making tufts of smoke roll off the butt and into the cloudy air of his apartment. He’d been enjoying his go-to game for what felt like hours now, his fingers doing quick work on the colorful buttons on the neck of the guitar despite his </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> high nature. He almost didn’t notice the ping of his phone, and surely would’ve ignored it had it not been for the annoying flash of his flashlight shining with the message tone. He missed one note and groaned - no reason to continue if he couldn’t keep his winning streak. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Setting the plastic guitar aside and mocking the boos of the virtual crowd on screen, Suna reached for his phone on the floor and narrowed his eyes to adjust to the brightness. He couldn’t stop the smile on his lips from spreading at the sight of Nina’s name on the screen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He opened the message thread to the ever familiar sentence asking him to come over; not that he minded, of course, it was much better than getting high by himself. And it wasn’t like any of his other ‘clients’ wanted to hang with their dealer. His quick thumbs typed out a ‘sure thing, sweetheart, i’m omw. don’t worry about it’ then he pulled himself from the beanbag, shut everything off, and bagged much more bud than necessary before heading for the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span><br/>Thank god</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Nina thought to herself, allowing a small smile to play across her lips. If this day got any worse, she was going to take a brisk walk into oncoming traffic. And Tokyo traffic was no joke. She glanced at her phone screen, estimating that she had enough time to run to the store really quick for her favorite late-night-stoner munchies before Suna got there. She was taking a big risk here, with how shitty her day had been so far, but better to take the chance than end up hungry in a couple hours. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quickly locking up behind her, she made her way to the 7/11 down the street. She grabbed both her’s and Suna’s favorite snacks, as it would’ve been rude not to, and made her way back home. She arrived just in time; apparently Suna paid extra for a cab, rather than wait for a train, since she saw the taxi drive off as she was rounding the corner. She slowed her steps only slightly, just to enjoy looking at him for a moment. God he was so pretty in the moonlight. Her crush on the dark-haired man had only increased over the past few months. They hang out quite frequently, but it’s never gone any further than a few heated looks and teasing remarks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Great. Now she was horny </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> pissy. But, thankfully, her night was about to make a turn for the better; at least she hoped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I got us snacks,” she called, greeting him with a quick hug before unlocking the door and letting them both inside. They toed their shoes off and made a beeline for the couch, dropping the snacks onto the coffee table. “Thanks for coming, by the way. I had a fucking awful day and I just want to chill.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Suna donned his usual lazy grin when Nina approached, pearly whites shining when he pulled her in for the hug and rubbed his knuckles along her back as she pulled away. He gently kicked his vans off and plopped down next to the dark haired girl with a heavy sigh, his mind still a bit groggy from his previous smoke session but he was eager to get her on the same level as him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hummed in response to her confession, digging into his sweatshirt pocket for the thick baggy he knew she was dying to dig into. He truly felt bad for her; but he never knew what to say, especially when it came to Nina. She treated him like more than just a dealer, and he’d been pining after her for a while but his usual ‘don’t get involved with customers’ rule stood in his way. And besides, she was worth much more than a quick fuck. Their fast growing friendship was evidence enough of that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anytime, angel. You </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> my favorite smoke buddy after all.” He grinned slyly, already narrow eyes slanting further as he tossed the bag her way and leaned back with his arms behind the backrest of the couch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wanna talk about it, or just light up and forget?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Nina shivered at his words, fighting back a moan, tingles running up her spine at the pet name that makes slick pool in her panties. God, she wishes that voice were whispering filthy things in her ears instead of talking about the concept of time for three hours. Not that she really minds though, she lives for those conversations just between them, since he’s normally so quiet when sober. But today has set her teeth on edge. She could really use a good fuck, but she doesn’t really see that happening tonight, so she’ll settle for getting stoned instead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sighs, this time in relief, when she sees him pull the hefty baggie from his pocket. Shaking her head no in response to his question, she makes grabby hands at the bag. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking</span>
  </em>
  <span> not. I want to forget today ever happened, honestly. But you can tell me about yours instead?” She offers, hoping to hear more of his groggy voice, it always makes her knees weak anytime he speaks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wonders to herself how many other people he does this with; if it’s just her or if he has numerous other ‘clients’ he hangs out with regularly. Pushing that thought from her mind, she moves to break the bud up to make it easier for the grinder to handle. “Or we can just smoke and watch something stupid?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Suna tilts his head back in thought, eyes staring at nothing in particular as his chest rumbles with another contempt hum. “Y’know I’m always down for something stupid,” He lulls his head to the side, cheek squished into his shoulder as he smiles again, “Fuck today.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He finishes with a wink before leaning forward again, pulling a small box of rolling papers from his sweatshirt pocket and tossing it on the table next to the grinder already sitting there. Suna grabs a remote from the middle of the table and points it toward the entertainment center at the front of the living room, a stereo system he’d helped her set up glowing to life with a press of a button before music fills the room. He re-situates himself on the coach with one knee propped up onto the cushions, leaning on his side to face Nina with only one arm draped over the backrest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can’t help his lingering gaze falling over her as she works to separate the stems and leaves from the bud in her hand, and his eyes travel from her nimble fingers to her tatted arms, smooth shoulders, the valley between her breasts- </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he curses internally, shifting ever so slightly to alleviate the strain in his sweats. Thank God for compression boxers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Nina can feel his fox-like eyes on her, but keeps her focus on breaking down the bud in front of her. If she focuses too much on the heat coming from his gaze, she’ll lose it and end up pushing him into the couch to fuck him silly. Her thighs clench together at the thought. She shifts in her seat in what she hopes is in an inconspicuous manner. Fuck, she really wants to ride him now, but she forces herself to concentrate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The soft music from the speakers helps to calm her a bit, a relaxing lofi channel that’s almost always playing when they smoke. Her fingers prepare the rolling paper with a filter at the end, moving to carefully tip the ground bud into the perfect cone. Once it’s full, she packs it in with a spare chopstick from the bag of snacks, neatly securing the end. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hah! My most perfect roll yet!” She grins in triumph, holding the joint out to Suna to inspect. He chuckles in response, praising her with a round of applause. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, thank you,” she mock bows, taking the joint between her fingers and pressing it to her lips. Suna hands her a lighter and as their fingers brush, she swears she feels electricity from the touch. She meets his eyes, wrapping her plump lips around the tip and lights up, inhaling and letting the tension release from her shoulders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She takes another deep hit before passing it to Suna and moving to face him on the couch, mirroring his position. Her eyes follow his every movement: his slender fingers reaching out to receive the joint, his pink lips meeting the spot where hers just were, and his eyes zeroed in on her just as much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they pass the joint back and forth, the room quickly becomes hazy. Nina’s eyes are already glazed over but she pushes on, the joint nearly finished anyway. She takes the last couple of hits, ashing it out in an empty soda can on the coffee table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All of a sudden, she’s unbearably hot. She must have been sweating for a while if the shirt sticking to her back is anything to go by. She can feel the sweat pooling between her breasts as well, slipping underneath her bra and wetting the fabric. She reaches forward to grab a magazine to fan herself, “are you hot too or is it just me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Suna’s already clouded mind slips further and further away from him, enjoying the soft buzz under his skin and gently nodding his head to the music as it vibrates against his ears. The melody around them might’ve been enough to distract him - but the way Nina was shifting around next to him, brushing her knee against his thigh ever so often, leaning forward to grab the blunt from his lips at the perfect angle for him to peer down her shirt, memorizing the delicious outline of her tits sitting so perfectly in that tight shirt of hers. It’s Suna’s turn to wiggle against the cushions and he plays off adjusting himself as him messing with the waistband of his joggers, hoping the outline of his obscenely hard cock isn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>too</span>
  </em>
  <span> noticeable. Her movements and questioning only make his dick twitch again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suna clears his throat before tugging at the hood of his sweatshirt, “Yea, it’s uh... </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> hot in here.” He then stands and reaches behind him to grab the back of his hoodie, pulling it over his head and effectively bringing the hem of his shirt up with it to expose his toned torso. He shakes his head to fluff his already messy hair before plopping back down, tossing the sweatshirt beside him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y’know,” Suna chuckles to himself, running a hand through his hair and pulling whatever confidence he has left in him to push the next words out his mouth and plant a large hand over Nina’s thigh, “I blame you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Nina watches with rapt attention as Suna pulls the hoodie over his head, eyes drawn to the sliver of skin showing off his toned abdomen when his shirt is pulled up as a result. She yearns to run her tongue across that patch of skin, tracing it along each defined muscle on his abdomen. Her eyes dip further down while his head is obscured in his hoodie, nearly gasping at the sight of his semi-hard cock twitching in his pants. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes flash back to his face as soon as he emerges from beneath his sweatshirt, her cheeks pink from staring. Or maybe it’s just because it’s hot. No, it’s definitely because of the heated look in Suna’s eyes as he stares her down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When his palm lands on her bare leg, she’s sure he can already feel her arousal for him. Her skimpy shorts do nothing to hide the flush that now coats her entire body. She just hopes he can’t tell </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly</span>
  </em>
  <span> how wet she is, as she’s positive her panties are ruined and soaking through the thin cotton shorts at this point. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’s not sure if it’s her own confidence that overcomes her, or confidence as the byproduct of being stoned, but his words have her throwing all caution to the wind. Shifting onto her knees, she crawls the short distance along the couch, settling herself in his lap. Tossing her hair behind her shoulder, she bows forward, her breasts right in front of his face now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me?” She scoffs. “Maybe I,” her lips barely brush against his, “blame,” her tongue peeks out to flick against his lip, “you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Suna’s hands immediately find purchase wrapped around Nina’s hips, fingers brushing against the bit of skin that peeks over her shorts and his dick twitches at the thought of possibly being able to feel more. He couldn’t believe this was happening - Nina, this wicked attractive girl he started out dealing to and then eventually becoming close friends with, was sitting in his lap mere centimeters from his aching cock. Surely this was some drug-induced hallucination, he had to have been imagining it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But when she licks his bottom lip in such a sensual manner it hits him like a ton of bricks. She </span>
  <em>
    <span>wants</span>
  </em>
  <span> to get fucked into this sofa tonight, just as bad as he wants to be the one to do it to her. His eyes linger a moment too long on her glistening chest before finally raising to meet her own lust filled gaze, and within seconds he crashes his lips against hers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suna’s skin tingles all over and he swears there’s electricity coursing through his veins, spreading through each limb and building his stamina by the second. Suddenly he doesn’t feel lazy or tired anymore, he just wants to run his hands all over her body. He pulls her further into his chest before slipping a hand below her thin, sweat ridden shirt to feel her smooth skin for himself and he groans once he confirms it’s just as amazing as he thought it’d be. His other hand moves lower to grab a handful of her plump ass, effectively bringing her down to grind into his throbbing erection and earning a groan from him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take this off, baby,” He tugs at the hem of her shirt, jaw dropping as he groans and pulls away from the kiss momentarily, “I wanna see what I’ve been missing out on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>The heady feeling of </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally</span>
  </em>
  <span> having Suna’s tongue in her mouth sets every nerve ending in her body alight. Nina’s been pining for him for nearly a year now, carefully hiding her lust for the fox-eyed man. It seems that every time they’ve hung out, the urge has gotten worse, and she’s so fucking thankful that he feels the same right now. She might have cried, or spontaneously combusted, if she had to wait even a second longer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sucking his tongue into her mouth, she grinds down onto him, his hands urging her on. The feeling of having him beneath her like this is nearly indescribable. Her senses are overloaded on Suna. His cologne, his callused hands, his throbbing cock, and something else uniquely </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>. His hands feel so fucking good on her skin she feels like she’s drunk instead of high, and even then the fog of desire still makes it feel unreal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His words allow her mind to break free of the lusty haze clouding her thinking. Slanting her hips forward to shift her weight, her hands that were braced on the cushion behind his head move to tug her shirt over her head. Stretching her tattooed arms behind her head, she puts on a show for him. Collecting her long hair into her hands, she grinds her hips in a smooth motion against his pulsing cock. Her eyes roll to the back of her head and she bites her lip at the feeling of pleasure against her clit. She could easily cum just from this, but she wants to feel him inside of her first. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, Suna, your cock feels so good agaisnt my pussy,” she moans, her head inclined toward the ceiling, showing off her slender neck and the peony tattoos on her collar. “Want to feel you inside of me. Can I fuck you like this? Want to be on top of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Suna has to fight the urge to bend his little minx over and fuck her into the cushions after that little show, his hips instinctively bucking into her and he swears he can feel her soaking through even multiple layers of clothing. The sinful way Nina rolls her hips into his, teasing his length with the muffled feel of her folds sliding over it, has his hazy mind spinning and all he can think about is being balls deep inside her. Now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This thought makes his skin unbearably hotter and without a direct answer to her, he yanks the waistband of his joggers down and pulls his boxers with them, toeing them off while she makes work of his t-shirt. He can’t help but snicker at the little gasp she let out at the sight of him; all red and swollen, beads of precum spilling at the slit. He definitely commits the image to memory. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Nina shifts to remove her little shorts, Suna’s quick to stop her, hands gripping her thighs and yanking them back down on top of him. He smooths a hand over her clothed cunt before letting a finger slip under, pushing the fabric aside and gathering her slick to bring it up to her clit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, baby... you gotta work for Daddy’s cock, especially if you wanna ride me so bad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Nina moans at the feel of his tight grip on her hips, shoving them back down into his lap. The feel of his freed cock rubbing against her soaked slit is euphoric, despite there still being two layers of clothing between them. His hands are gripping tight enough she’s sure there’s going to be bruises even later tonight, but she can’t find it in herself to care. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She still finds it hard to believe, in spite of seeing it firsthand, that such a slender guy has such a massive cock. She’s definitely not complaining though. And it was such a pretty cock too. The head nearly purple from her teasing, precum dribbling from the tip. Her mouth waters at the thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thought of eventually having him inside of her has her keening, speeding her hips up against him. Suna’s fingers against her clit also have her crying out once more. “Fuck, please, Daddy, let me ride your cock, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hoping to further plead her case, she reaches behind her to unclasp her bra, tossing it across the room, thrusting her bare breasts into his face. “Please, Daddy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Suna feels as though he might explode where he sits. Listening to her whimper for his cock, grinding down onto his hand as it expertly works the sensitive bud between his digits, then having her tits exposed right at eye level had </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> mouth watering in no time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lets out a silent “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>” before lifting Nina up off his lap with surprising strength, finger hooking at the waistbands of her shorts and panties to pull them down in one swift motion. He helps her wiggle them past her knees and onto the floor before letting her fall back down into his lap. As soon as the heat of her drooling cunt hits his cock, Suna knows he’s gotta be inside of her as soon as possible, if the baritone in his moaning was anything to go by. He grinds against her folds for a moment with his head thrown back, broad chest already glistening and panting, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, you’re so wet already, angel..” He heaves between labored breaths, leaning forward to take one of her nipples in the wet heat of his mouth as he mumbles against the bud, “Go ahead, sit on Daddy’s cock."</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Nina gasps in shock at how easily Suna lifts her, nearly ripping her shorts and panties in his haste to get them off. Such a brazen act of strength has a new wave of slick gushing from her cunt, and she’s forever grateful that she’s about to have it stuffed full. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grinding her slippery pussy along his swollen cock to coat it fully, she tilts her hips to press his tip against her sodden entrance. Slowly rocking her hips forward, she takes him in inch by inch, hissing at the stretch. It’s been so long since she’s been laid; she’s surprised she’s not in tears from how thick he is. The pain quickly gives way to pleasure as he bottoms out, her clit brushing his pelvis with every breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She leans down to bite at his bottom lip, sucking it between her teeth and pinching the reddened flesh between her incisors. The movement has his cock angling up inside of her, the tip brushing against her cervix. She moans against his lips at the feeling, her tongue darting out to push into his parted lips, licking a stripe up his as it meets hers halfway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she begins to roll her hips, Suna groans. “Fuck you feel so good inside me,” she mumbles against his mouth, “mark me up, Daddy. Make me yours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Any sense of self control Suna was holding onto in this moment was quickly thrown out the window as soon as Nina begged him to paint her pretty skin with markings. The fox-eyed man groaned into her mouth before bringing a hand that was previously gripping her ass up to her spine, trailing the soft skin until burying his digits within the soft hair at the nape of her neck. He suddenly clamps down and tugs at her scalp harshly, effectively throwing her head back and exposing her pretty neck to his waiting mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Within an instant Suna is biting into the skin at her jugular, sinking his pearly whites there and lapping at the dented skin only to move on to another area. It doesn’t take long before he’s peppering her chest and neck with deep, purple bruises and teeth marks galore, all while his other hand grips onto the plump flesh of her thighs like a vice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have no idea how long, </span>
  <em>
    <span>ah- fuck,</span>
  </em>
  <span> I’ve wanted to hear you say that, baby... Can’t tell you how many times I’ve wanted to fuck you into this couch before.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suna’s gravelly voice vibrates against Nina’s skin as he teases her, hips snapping upward abruptly to emphasize and pull another whine out of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Nina keens at his harsh thrust beneath her. Her head is tugged so far back by Suna’s fingers that it’s difficult to respond. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fu~hu~ck</span>
  </em>
  <span>, been waiting for this for so long, Suna… Wanted to fuck you the first time I saw you. So fucking pretty.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sweat trickles freely down her neck, pooling around Suna’s tongue. He doesn’t seem to mind, though, his teeth continuing to bite into her pale skin, sucking marks wherever he sees fit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her nails dig into his toned chest, leaving little red crescent moons behind. She’s not sure if she’s drawing blood from how harshly they bite into his chest, or if it’s just sweat under them. Either way, he doesn’t react negatively, barely even paying attention to them as he sucks purple bruises into her skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her thighs are beginning to burn from exertion, but she can’t resist rolling her hips in a significant pattern. Since she’s unable to mark him back at the moment, she figures she’ll make him hers by spelling her name onto his dick. She faintly wonders if he can tell, the thought fleeting as she approaches her peak. She can tell he’s not far behind, his cock pulsing inside of her; every vein and ridge felt from how tight she’s clenching. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gonna- fuck- gonna cum, please, Daddy can I cum?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Suna’s skin is searing with the mixture of sweat, arousal, and thc buzzing in and over it. He certainly can feel the way her nails are digging into his skin, but honestly? He </span>
  <em>
    <span>loves</span>
  </em>
  <span> it. He wished she could rake and claw up his back so he might have something to remember this night by, as if the memory burning in his mind for the years to come wouldn’t be enough. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something in him snaps when she begs him for release, and before Nina can take another breath Suna releases his hold on her scalp to grab her hips roughly, raising her ever so slightly above him so he can pound into her at his own pace. And oh, was it ruthless. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wanna cum, baby? You wanna cum- </span>
  <em>
    <span>shit</span>
  </em>
  <span>, all over Daddy’s fat cock inside you? Look at you, such a pretty little mess... Come for daddy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>“Yes yes yes yes,” she chants, her mouth hanging open as her tongue lolls out. Her skin feels like it’s about to go up in flames, the arousal nearly overwhelming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her mouth is bone dry both from how hot it is and the thc coursing through her bloodstream. If it wasn’t so parched, she’s sure drool would be spilling from her lips and down her chin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suna’s lewd words have her crying out, her cunt gushing and squirting around his thick cock as she cums, soaking his abdomen in the process. Her eyes are glazed over, her hair is in knots, and her face is totally fucked out. Her entire body tingles with release, her body going limp in his hold as he fucks her through it. She slumps forward onto him, her lips grazing his ear as she whispers into it, gently biting the lobe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
  <span> cum inside me, Daddy, wanna feel you fill me up~”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Suna teeters over the edge for a brief moment as he expertly rocks his hips into Nina, helping her ride through her orgasm gently despite his previously fervent thrusting. The moment she soaks his lap and hears her trembling voice begging him to fill her up, though, he has to sink his teeth into her bare shoulder to prevent a loud moan from escaping his throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, fuck, fuck, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He continues his pace until hips sputter and his cock finally paints her insides white, thick ropes of cum being pushed as deep as he can get inside her as he rolls his pelvis through his own orgasm. The way her pussy clenches so tight around him has his eyes clenching shut - he would hate to let her see how they roll into the back of his head from the euphoria of it all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’re both sweaty, panting messes by the time they come back down to earth. Suna’s head rests over Nina’s shoulder, his palms loosening the grip on her thighs to trail up her spine, rubbing soothing circles between her shoulder blades as she attempts to catch her breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jesus, sweetheart... would’ve fucked you a long time ago if I’d have known it’d be like </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>“You’re telling me,” Nina giggles in response, her breath huffing against his ear. She wants to keep him like this; have him stuff her full until she’s leaking. She’s not ready to let go yet. Her hands tighten around his shoulders at the thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His gentle hands feel so good against her flushed skin. The feel of his cock still buried inside of her makes her shiver, but the small circles he’s rubbing onto her back help ground her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her tired lips trail from his ear, along his jaw, peppering kisses along every inch of available skin in their wake before finally landing on his panting mouth. They share lazy pecks back and forth, the heavy film of thc still evident now that they’ve calmed some. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nina shifts in his lap, the action causing her pussy to contract around his cock once more, making Suna hiss. Their eyes meet and Nina fights back a smile, though she’s sure it’s evident in the way her eyes are shining. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doesn’t have to be a one time thing though, unless you want it to. You’re a great guy, Suna, but I’m trash at sharing. I have half a mind to tie you up and keep you for myself.” Although amusement is present in her eyes, there’s also a bit of uncertainty; which she’s afraid her voice betrays as she speaks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Suna has to fight the urge to let his conscience slip away as his eyes close, head resting against the back of the sofa as he exchanges lazy kisses with Nina still in his lap. His hands absentmindedly work their way up and down her smooth skin - he makes a mental note to explore every inch next time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Next time</span>
  </em>
  <span>’, he thinks, and before his mind can run rampant with thoughts of ‘what’s next’, he immediately relaxes when her confession falls to his ears. He does nothing to fight the dopey, fucked out smile that stretches over his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I’m gonna have to take you up on that offer... about this not being a one time thing. I uh,” Suna clears his throat, hoping the heat rising to his face can be blamed on their previous activities and not the butterflies flapping away in his chest at the thought of having her all to himself, “I like you. A lot. You don’t have to tie me up to keep me around, Nina."</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Relief washes over her at his flustered confession, a wide smile stretching across her face, showing off her pearly whites. Her heart pounds in her chest, unable to quell the fluttering feeling low in her belly. Maybe it’s because she’s used all her confidence earlier, but the thought of him wanting more than just tonight has her feeling uncharacteristically shy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She quickly averts her eyes, unable to keep eye contact when he’s looking at her like she's hung both the moon and all the stars in the sky. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Picking at a stray string on the couch next to his head, she attempts to compose herself before meeting his gaze once more. His gray eyes are patiently waiting when she finally does, his fingers continuing to drift across her skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I really like you too.” She shifts in his lap again and his groan has her confidence building once more, a mischievous glint shining behind her eyes. “Since this isn’t a one time thing, maybe you could tie me up instead?”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>